


Good

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Geralt won't tell Jaskier when his birthday is. So Jaskier decides on a day himself.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170





	Good

“There you are!”

Jaskier burst in through the door of their room. Geralt almost knocked down the sword he was polishing in surprise.

“Fuck, Jaskier! What?”

Jaskier walked over to the Witcher, who was sitting on the bed. The younger man wore a radiant smile and Geralt couldn’t help but to feel warm in his chest at the sight of him.

“Close your eyes”.

Jaskier had both hands behind his back. Geralt raised a dark eyebrow at him.

“Are you going to punch me in the face for spilling water on you this morning?”

Jaskier rolled his eyes. “No. And that was really rude, by the way”.

Geralt gave him half a smile. “I tried to wake you up four times before that. Even tried dragging you by the legs-”

“Shush. Can you just close your eyes, please?”

Geralt frowned slightly, before setting down his sword and closing his eyes.

He heard something rustling and Jaskier chuckling.

“Great. Now open them”.

Geralt opened his eyes. Jaskier was holding something big wrapped in a paper sheet.

“Happy Birthday!”

Geralt blinked at him. “It’s not my birthday”.

Jaskier seemed unfazed. “Well, someone here wouldn’t agree to tell me when his birthday is. So I’ve decided that it’s today. So, happy birthday!”

“Jaskier, I don’t like birthda-”

“Jaskier, I don’t like birthdays” Jaskier mimicked him, lowering his voice so it would sound more like Geralt’s. “I’m Geralt of Rivia, a big, scary Witcher. I only kill monsters and fight with my big, scary brothers”.

Geralt raised his eyebrows in amusement. “That was pretty impressing”.

Jaskier huffed. “I don’t care what you say. Everybody deserves a birthday and we’re having one for you, too. If you still refuse to tell me when exactly it is, then we’ll just have it today. So… This is for you!”.

Jaskier was still holding the present and his smile was even bigger now. Geralt stared at him.

“Don’t just stare at it. Take it!”.

Geralt took the papers and whatever was inside of them from his hands, placing it on his knees.

Jaskier rolled his eyes again. “Open it”.

Geralt unwrapped it. Inside, there was a dark-green, thick and hooded cloak.

“Thought you could use a new cloak” Jaksier said, studying Geralt’s expression. “Your old one is all worn out and has holes in it. Not so suitable for the winter, mind you”.

Geralt was still staring at the fabric in his hands, silent. Jaskier started to feel a little nervous.

“You don’t like it? It’s okay, I can still return it-”

“I love it”. Geralt raised his head, meeting Jaskier’s eyes. He gave Jaskier a warm smile. “It’s really great. And useful. Thank you”.

Jaskier returned the smile, his eyes glowing.

“But wasn’t this expensive?”

Jaskier rolled his eyes for the third time this conversation. “Oh, shut up. Believe me, sometimes my barding makes more money in one night than your witchering does is a month”.

Geralt shrugged, still smiling. “Hard to argue with that”.

“So you’re done with the unnecessary questions? Good, try it on. I took the measurements from your old cloak, but I want to be sure”.

Geralt tried it on. It fit him perfectly. He thanked Jaskier again and the bard was beaming.

Setting the cloak aside, Geralt pulled Jaskier into his lap, kissing him softly. He nuzzled the bard’s neck, humming quietly.

“You were very close, by the way”.

Jaskier turned to look at him, slightly confused. “What?”

“It was last week”.

Jaskier raised both eyebrows. “Oh, really. The 22nd?”

“23rd”.

Jaskier grinned. “So now I know the real date! Glad I wasn’t entirely off”.

Geralt smiled again, pecking his nose. “You didn’t have to do this. I don’t think I’ve ever done something special on that day, ever since I was a kid”.

“And I’m going to fix that. You can claim that this day means nothing to you, but it sure means a lot to me. Like it or not, we’re celebrating today and getting drunk”.

“Doesn’t sound so bad to me”.

“Lambert and Eskel are coming to town today”.

“Holy fuck”.

“Yeah. I need to ask you about their dates too, by the way. Oh, and Yennefer helped Ciri make you something special, also”.

“You’re unbelievable”.

“Hey, I didn’t tell her to do anything! She’s the one that wanted to make something special for her father”.

Geralt stared at him. Jaskier giggled.

“You’re so adorable when you blush”.

“Shut up”.

“Pff. You love me”.

Geralt kissed him again, harder this time. He tangled one hand in Jaskier’s hair and grabbed his hip with the other.

“I really do” Geralt murmured against his lips with a wide smile.

Jaskier hugged him, burying his face in Geralt’s neck. Geralt gently rubbed a palm between his shoulder blades.

The Witcher hummed quietly. “I guess this means we’re doing something next month for our one year anniversary?”

Jaskier laughed into his neck. “You remember. And yes, we are”.

“Fuck. I’ll think of something”.

“That’s sweet of you, Geralt. My romantic Witcher”.

“Shut up”.

They both laughed, holding each other tighter and exchanging soft kisses between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! Kudos and comments mean the world!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr!  
> @darkverrmin


End file.
